Stella
Powers and Abilities Hero Quirk Milkdrinker, is a unique Transformation-type Quirk that allows Stella to assume the unique characteristics of any given bovine lifeform regardless of species or their scarcity; granting her a notably greater stature not quite on par with typical Gigantification-type Quirks but notably far larger than her conventional physical form, as well as exponentially augmented physical and sensory capabilities allowing her to easily stand toe-to-toe with extreme physical powerhouses and an enhanced ability to maintain awareness of and analyze her surroundings with nigh-unparalleled efficacy. In addition to the baseline characteristics of cows or bulls that she can take on; Stella has also demonstrated the ability to take on the unique characteristics of a specific species of cow by consuming their meat or some byproduct of their existence such as milk or other such secretions. It should be noted that Stella will actively refuse to consume bovine meat however due to her intimate, near-psychic connection with nearby cattle. Due to the exaggerated nature of her Quirk, Stella's manifestations of these traits be notably far greater than that typically experienced by the original species. *'Immense Physical Strength:' *'Immense Physical Speed, Reflexes and Agility:' *'Immense Physical Stamina, Durability and Endurance:' **'Bovine Hide:' *'Incredible Supernatural Vision:' Constant panoramic nigh-360 degree vision with the Byakugan limitation by taking on cow vision traits. *'Immense Supernatural Hearing: '''High pitched noises and over vast distances. Honed senses with such specifiacy that she can utilize her advanced primate intellectual capabilities in tandem with her bovine senses to consciously predict the weather and disastrous conditions.; learning from the instinct of actual cows. *'Extremely Acute Smell: Exceptionally shrewd nose capable of smelling over 6 miles away from her body and capable of detecting persons or areas by their unique scents, as well as the presence of food or unique conditions. *'Vastly Acute Sense of Touch: '''Acute to the point that she has demonstrated feeling the faintest of imprints on walls as well as demonstrated to utilize her incredible sensitivity to predict the location of targets even around her blindspot, as well as utilize the hairs on her body as an extension of her sense of touch to get a better feel of wind currents so as to predict incoming attacks or atmospheric disruptions. *'Horn Protrusion and Projection: *'Cow and Bull Empathy:' *'Temperature Sensing and Resistance:' Second Trigger Next Level ' During her time at Project WILDCARD, Stella underwent varied forms of experimentation even prior to being inserted with a particular variant of the OGene or AIM Field. As a result, Stella, while not a Hero Wildcard in any shape or form underwent several unique mutations to her original baseline Quirk that seemingly served to dramatically amplify it's characteristics on a fundamental level to far beyond what would typically be demonstrated as well as seemingly grant her unique attributes and traits along with her original Meta Ability that enables her to push the limits of her powers. *'Supercharged Gastric Acid: Due to the mutations that she exhibited, Stella demonstrates a unique or quaint ability amongst cows which would seem to not quite fit in with the typical theme of her supernatural capabilities. Stella has demonstrated the ability to consciously activate and manipulate the unique digestive acids from her multiple stomachs, which exhibit tremendous corrosive properties capable of evaporating solid metal, burning the ground to create massive craters or even boil oceans apart. Perhaps uniquely, Stella has demonstrated a unique immunity to these specfic corrosive compounds, allowing her to even consume or coat her body in them to dramatically augment her deadliness. *'''Bestial Roar: '''Her ability to communicate with bovines has also evolved to an ability to psychicallly communicate with animals of all forms, including humans; allowing her to seemingly release a bestial roar befitting a werecow like being powerful enough to rend solid materials and psychically communicate the message or emotion of dread and absolute terror, demoralizing her opponents progressively as they refuse the call of her roar and causing their bones to vibrate internally, slowly debilitating them as those that come into contact with her roar find it increasingly difficult to stand, let alone move.